


Earned It

by corinnemaree



Series: No One Has To Die [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: They all need time to recuperate after Scarif - so the Rogue One team go off planet. That's where feelings and desperate longing finally come through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA! Smutty goodness! my speciality. Well. I struggled cause new couples always make me struggle. Hopefully this was good.

When they went off world to some remote planet after the battle on Scarif, Jyn wasn’t quite expecting their recuperation to be quie so remote. From the hot, sandy planets that provided nothing but heat, they were sent off to a planet where it snowed more times in the year than it had on any other planet. Trudging through the snow, Jyn held herself tightly, her snow jacket shielding her from the touch winds that blew. Cassian, Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze all came along, braving the air. K2 even joined, less affected than the others.

Put into their respective rooms, Jyn sat on her bed, sighing as the wind battered her room. Solitude was a craving, to be put in a room by herself and to process the last few days and weeks. When her lip started to tremble at the thought of everything - the loss, the pain and death - she was interrupted with a sharp few knocks at the door. Playing with the edges of her gloves, Jyn walked to the door, opening it to find Cassian.

“Hey,” he said, smiling.

“Hi,” she replied, taking a seat back down on her bed, shrugging off her winter coat and taking off her gloves. “There a reason you stopped by, Cassian?” she asked as she watched him pace a little around the room.

“Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay,” he said, scratching the back of his head. It was as though he knew what he wanted to say, but was afraid of how she would react. Very unlike him. But she couldn’t blame Cassian for his caution around her. Cassian licked at his lips, taking his coat and gloves off - the room far warmer than outside.

“Why?” she asked. Cassian finally sighed, leaning against the hard desk. 

He bit at his lip, cautious and unsure before he finally replied. “I heard from med -” 

“Have you been checking on me?” Jyn’s brow crinkled, an annoyance running over her brow and much of her chest.

“You’ve been different,” he confessed and Jyn shrugged, her fingers running over the nails of her thumbs. 

“We all have,” she said sullenly, her head hanging low. 

“But you’re  _ different _ ,” he said softly. Jyn scoffed at the thought. 

“I have nightmares. So what? We all do,” she said, looking up at Cassian. He didn’t protest because it was true - the entire crew was suffering from nightmares, clutching onto pillows and screaming in the middle of the night. Jyn knew she was suffering the worst of it though and Cassian knew it too. “Do you want to just leave now? I’m tired and I want some peace,” she said, shaking her head and pulling herself further up onto her bed. 

Cassian huffed, pulling his coat half way up his shoulders but stopped as he tried the door. 

“I can’t.” 

“What?” she asked, standing up beside him. They tried the door again; it wouldn’t budge. 

“Door is snowed in,” Cassian told her. 

“Great,” Jyn cursed underneath her breath. She knew this night wasn’t going to be great, but now she’s stuck with Cassian who always tried to see past what she showed everyone. 

Stuck together, they were either pacing the room or sitting. There was a deafness for hours, neither of them talking or either thinking about it - they were both great at being angry all the time. It felt unusual now, the anger and hostility - though, Jyn wasn’t terribly upset with Cassian. She didn’t mind the fact that Cassian checked on her, she just didn’t want to have the impending conversation. But there was always going to be a conversation.

As she take a few beats as she walked, Jyn stopped at the foot of the bed, parallel to Cassian. Hands in her hips, she inhaled for a long second, then huffed. “Why did you check up on me?” she asked. Cassian looked to her, eyebrow furrowed and lip twitched with curiosity and confusion.

“You’ve been distant,” he told her and she shrugged, wiping the edge of her nose with her knuckles. 

“I’m not used to people sticking around. Better to be alone,” she said, chewing the inside of her lip and avoiding looking directly at Cassian. He was making it hard though, as he had always done. A beautiful man with a heart of gold - there was nothing any girl in all the galaxy could ask for. 

“You don’t have to anymore,” he stepped forward and Jyn stepped back towards the door and window. 

“How can you say that? We’re in the middle of a war!” she argued and Cassian shook his head.

“We’re away, we’re safe,” he tried to explained, but Jyn scoffed, stepping forward this time. 

“No, we’re not! We will never be safe unless this is all over!” she yelled at him, her face feeling hot but nothing in her felt angry, she was just...pushing. 

“And it will be so -” 

“No, it won’t! We’ll have years in fear, wondering if they’ll show up and find us.” Another push. She had to be alone. Just one more push. It would either break them into silence or break her. 

“You don’t have to live like that anymore,” he said softly.

“I’m going to! So just leave me -” 

“Why do you keep forcing me away, pushing me so that I can’t help you!” he finally yelled, and it was all over for her. 

“I can’t lose you, Cassian!” she shouted, her chest feeling tight and as Cassian was about to look at her, her eyes shot down to her feet.  “Not again,” she sighed, her eyes finally looking up to Cassian. His gaze was locked with hers, trained on her like she was a target. For Jyn, if she stayed alone, stayed to herself, she could never lose him. Yet, he would get close, keep her within reach when she craved to no feel a damn thing anymore. Now, it was all real and he was standing there, looking at her and understanding why. And Jyn was still scared. 

Cassian didn’t let his eyes move from hers and it was almost frightening - He was locked on her and she couldn’t escape the words she confessed. Then, he moved when she couldn’t. Eyes still tuned to one another, Jyn waited to see what he would do. Cassian took a few steps before his hands guided up her cheeks, their lips meeting fiercely and unapologetically. Jyn’s hands bound tightly in the collar of his jacket, pulling and tugging as to keep Cassian down to her level. 

Hands skimming down her face to her waist and further down to her thighs. With a hand grip, Cassian picked Jyn up, stumbling back until Jyn was slammed up against a wall. She groaned before Cassian’s lips captured hers again. 

Jyn took hold of Cassian’s collar again, but for a more lustful purpose; she unbuttoned and stripped him out of his shirt. Cassian’s hand was gripping hard into her thigh and the other holding her ass. It had been a long time since Jyn been in such a way - bodies and heat, ready for friction and sweat. The pull of their hips together was desperate and needy - on both parts. 

Cassian’s hands began tugging at the beltline of her pants, trying desperately for them to get closer and down to their skin. Jyn pushed off from the wall, stepping down from his grasp, she took off her pants - watching as Cassian striped out of his. It took them less time than expected to be out of their clothes - standing in only their underwear. Cassian took hold of Jyn again, hitching her up to the wall, his bulge hardening against her core.

There weren’t words, just their mouths finding each other’s lips - the soft skin of their necks that had them on edge - they were driving themselves to never break apart. Jyn arched her back as Cassian’s mouth bit and kissed her neck. His hands, almost hopelessly, pulling and touching her skin like he hadn’t before. They were both ready, their hands roaming and lips trailing just to feel each other that much more. Then, Cassian moved his hand down between them, reaching into his underwear and his length nudging at Jyn’s underwear urgently. 

“Come on,” Jyn whined, her lips crashing into Cassian’s once more. He moaned against her and Jyn felt alive. 

“What do you want, Jyn?” he asked, voice rasping and gorgeous as ever. Jyn pulled them apart for a moment, her forehead leaning against his eagerly. 

“You,” Jyn begged, pulling on the back of his neck, kissing him with every ounce of longing she had. 

Moving her underwear to the side, Jyn panted when she felt Cassian slip inside of her. She held tight onto the back of his neck, Cassian’s pace slow - a few moments of just savouring the sensations, their eyes finding each other and unable to look away. Then, Cassian thrust his hips up to hers and Jyn closed her eyes sharply, her body feeling electric. Jyn bit into Cassian’s shoulder, her back hitting the wall with every few thrusts and making Jyn’s legs tighten around his hips.

Cassian’s hands were tight on her body; one on her hip to bring her into him every thrust, the other hoisting up her thigh. He was driving his body to hers to feel the way she could react and she was making sure her body was up against his every chance she got. The material of her underwear was rubbing at her clit delicately and it was driving her insane, not to mention the way Cassian felt inside of her. 

Pulling at the base of Cassian’s hair, Jyn forced them to kiss harshly, teeth biting at lips and tongue dancing around each other. How rare it was for Jyn to indulge herself so and she craved it so, especially with Cassian. Her climax was so dear and so close, Jyn’s eyes were shut tightly, panting in readiness for the release of it. Cassian was driving himself harder into her, not trying to be tender now, rather just to see what she would look like at her peak.

The pressure at the pit of her stomach was building rapidly, her breath hitching with it as it built; there was no restraint on it and she was thankful for it to finally come. With the friction and the feel of him inside of her, Jyn knew her climax was near - so close in fact, it sprung on her suddenly. She whimpered out a cry, her legs binding tightly around Cassian’s hips and her hands clawing at his back, knowing she was making marks in his skin. Waves of euphoria rocked over her body, one after the other. Cassian moaned as her orgasm shook over her, the sensation must have been intoxicating. 

Before she could register it completely, Jyn was lying down on her back, Cassian kicking down his underwear - which promptly gave Jyn time to remove her own. Tossing it aside, Cassian climbed over her, kissing her swiftly. Jyn’s arms wrapped around his back, her fingers memorising the lines in his back as he leaned over her, the soft skin and the tainted lines she left. She could remember this entire moment. 

Tossing and turning between them, Jyn eventually ended up on Cassian’s lap. Taking him inside of her again, Jyn took strides against him, leaving him underneath her and his head falling back in pleasure. She rose up on her knees every so often, in between strides and circles of her hips. They were both moaning, gritting their teeth as to not make too much noise, but they would laugh at the sounds they made, biting at their lips watching the other. 

Cassian, unexpectedly, started to thrust into Jyn again, causing a small gasp to escape her. Her hand ran up her chest, touching at her throat as she was losing herself in everything. Fingers in her hair, she started to pant into her arm, Cassian’s hand touching against her clit and chuckling slightly as she was getting weaker and more on edge because of it. When he stopped, she whimpered but was feeling Cassian’s thrusts so much more, the indulgent part of her finally getting feeling everything it needed to. 

“There,” Jyn panted, Cassian’s thrusting being in the right place, right where it had her core thriving and her legs shaking. Striding on his hips, Cassian thrust up into her until she was panting for more and more. “Yes, God, yes!” Jyn purred, her nails digging into his chest. Cassian shot up, kissing up her jaw and taking her lips with his own. He ran his calloused fingers over her back, the rough sensation contradicted the tender way in which he touched her. Jyn shivered as his finger ran over her. 

Cassian kissed along her throat and neck, their bodies moving together in a messy fashion - they just needed friction and a means to an end. And they were getting it so harshly. His mouth trailed down, tongue linger over her breasts, teasing at her nipples ever so slightly. They were moaning in low purrs but they were ready to scream and shout, their end so close that their bodies were just trying as hard as they could to reach it together. 

It took less time than expected, Jyn giving a few more strides with Cassian pushing on the small of her back. Cassian started to breath into her chest, his sweaty forehead leaning against her shoulder as she clutched at the back of his head. With their bodies trying to reach their climaxes so quickly, it wasn’t surprising that they came brilliantly hard. Jyn shouted, trying to muffle it in his hair, and when Cassian came, he held on tightly, the sensation washing over her like a flood. Wave after wave, they rode it out, barely wanting to part until Cassian moved back, tilting her chin down and kissing her with tender lips. 

They parted only briefly to lie down next to each other, small pants of exhaustion came from them. They soon turned to face each other - completely bare and drained of everything except the small smiles they shared. Jyn curled up against Cassian, the cold somewhat reaching them. Her forehead was pressed against his, their skin still on fire, but cooled by the chilling air seeping in from the door. Cassian, sweeping back her hair - that same soulful look in his eye - he smiled to Jyn, nose nudging against her own.

“You’re not going to lose me, Jyn,” he said, voice harsh and shallow. “I’m staying right here,” he sighed, cupping her jaw with his hand and kissing her sweetly. How foreign that felt - a sweet, loving and tender touch - but yet, felt so right when it came from Cassian. Jyn smiled weakly as Cassian pulled the blankets over them, cradling them in peace and warmth. It had been the only night thus far without nightmares. Jyn liked that feeling.

Waking, they got dressed quickly, knowing that Cassian would have to get back to his room or at least make their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Before leaving the confines of her room, Cassian stole a kiss on her lips, an echoing smile from him to her. They came out from the room, only to be soon greeted by the tall imperial droid. Cassian and Jyn both froze before they continued on, trying to act naturally. 

“Hello, K2,” Cassian greeted. 

“Cassian,” The droid replied. “Did you get stuck in Jyn’s room all night?” K-2SO asked. 

“Yes, K,” Cassian said.

“Funny, I thought the snow had calmed down around midnight,” K2

“Well, we fell asleep before we could check,” Cassian said, clearing his throat. 

K2 crooked his head slightly. “I swore there was noise coming from -” 

“Quiet, K,” Cassian said quickly, walking ahead of the droid and leaving Jyn just slightly behind them. Jyn smiled to herself - a moment of awkward happiness that couldn’t be replaced by any victory. Jyn was happy. 

“Would you like to know the statistics on whether or not you and Jyn had intercourse last night?”

“Shut up, K!” 


End file.
